Harry Potter and the Unamed Story
by RiEsPr
Summary: It's 6th year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Of course, it's bound to be a strange one...and full of surprises! PLEASE R&R! HG RHr


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; it is J.K. Rowling's. Although I wish it was, because then I would be a millionaire and not be sitting in front of this crappy desk (takes deep breath) it's not mine. Oh well. **

_"Bellatrix you have failed me, you have done nothing useful whatsoever!" Harry spat venomously._

_"B-but master, that bastard of a g-dfather that the boy had, is now gone because of me, and he will have no one to rely on, once we kill Dumbledore!" cried Bellatrix, gaining confidence with each word she spoke. _

_"FOOL! How dare you give yourself credit! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been what you are today! You would've still been that pathetic weakling you were when you joined me!" said the high, cold voice which came from Harry._

_Bellatrix started to stutter again, "S-sorry m-master…"_

_"Sorry isn't good enough! Sirius Black didn't die, he fell behind the vei—"_

_"B-but master—"_

_"Nobody interrupts me! CRUCIO!" yelled Harry with anger._

_With a bloodcurdling scream, Bellatrix writhed in pain. The man beside her just stood there and watched as she screamed with an evil smile on his face. _

The Boy-Who-Lived woke up, clutching his scar with his right hand. Breathing heavily, he tried to lift himself up into a sitting position on his bed. His body was aching all over and he felt nauseous. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed, trying to stand up, but his legs gave way. Harry hated how he always felt so weak after seeing a vision. But was it really a vision? Was it actually true that Sirius was not dead? If only Bellatrix had let Voldemort finish his thought. Or was this all just Voldemort's idea of a sick joke?

Thinking of Sirius made him feel even more nauseous and sick. Even though Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny wrote letters constantly to ask if he was alright and to tell him it was not his fault that his beloved g-dfather was killed, but he still blamed himself for the damage. He got up and tried to get to the nearest bathroom After stumbling into the bathroom, he doubled up and threw up what was left of his dinner, which consisted only of a piece of stale bread and a small piece of lettuce. He washed his face with cold water from the sink, trying to make himself feel better. It kind of worked, well at least now he had enough strength to walk back to his bedroom with out falling. Harry Potter sat on his bed and looked out the window, the sun was barely up_, " it must be before seven"_. Knowing Uncle Vernon would call him down to make breakfast in an hour anyway, he figured he might as well stay up for the remaining of him free time. But that was only a small part of the reason to why Harry did not want to go back under his covers. He didn't want to risk having another dream, the whole summer he had been trying to avoid these visions, and fortunately he had only had parts of dreams of Voldemort, none of which resulted in sharp pain in his scar as it did today.

All of the sudden, Harry heard a sound at his window. He looked out and saw a brown owl trying to get in, pecking at the window. He opened it quickly before his Uncle or Aunt woke up because of the noise. Although he usually kept his window opened, the night before there was a huge storm with hail even though there was no thunder. The owl flew in, and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. He noticed the stamp on the outside as the Hogwarts shield. He hastily opened the letter, remembering that his O.W.L. results should be coming soon. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about them.

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_The following are the results for your O.W.L.s; they are broken up into two parts, theory and practical. In that order:_

_Astronomy: E/A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E/O_

_Charms: E/E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O/O_

_Divination: P/D_

_Herbology: E/E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E/E_

_Transfiguration: E/E_

"Wow" thought Harry; he could not believe he got an E in Potions, but it was still not good enough to get him into Snape's N.E.W.T. class. "Maybe Professor McGonagall could do something about it" he thought to himself. He took a piece of parchment out and wrote to Dumbledore saying he wanted to take Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. He had trouble deciding whether of not he should take Care of Magical Creatures or not, but then in the end decided that if he didn't take it he might loose he friendship with Hagrid. He hoped that Hermione and Ron also picked it as one of their classes so that he would not be alone, because that would be horrible. Dealing with dangerous creatures which could bite your head off every day, and not even have friends there to share this precious time with? Harry snorted at the thought.

He let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg and told her to go to Dumbledore. She was very happy to go; she hadn't stretched her wings out in a long while. Harry wrote to Hermione and Ron during the summer, but not as much as usual. It was probably due to the fact that subconsciously he was pushing them away after the death of his G-dfather. Strangely enough, his main mail recipient lately had been Ginny. He remembered the letter she wrote to him just two days ago:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, how are you feeling? I just wanted to tell you that you should not think that anything that happened was your fault, because it wasn't. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and I chose to follow you ourselves, if you remember, you actually tried to make us stay. Sirius also came because he wanted to. He died doing what he loved most, protecting you. I know that Ron and Hermione also probably sent you numerous letters, but I just want you to know that I know what it feels like to blame everything on yourself. After my first year, that is exactly how I felt, and let me tell you, you cannot go through this by yourself. Please talk to me; I just wanted to let you know that I will always be here for you._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Please write back and I hope to see you soon._

After reading her letter he felt that Ginny understood him more that anyone, even Ron and Hermione.

"Boy! Come down here this instant!" an angry voice called from below.

"Coming, coming" groaned Harry, snapping himself from his dream world with his friends and remembering that his real life was with the Dursleys.

Rushing out the room, he glanced at his clock, it was already 8:30am, he didn't realize that so much time passed. Then he felt a big lump in his stomach. Dudley had just had a party with his gang last night, and probably didn't get a chance to clean up. And of course instead of blaming her "precious" son who drinks and smokes all day with his gang, if not beating up small kids, they always blame Harry. To his surprise, that was not the reason. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that everything was neat and clean, just as his aunt and uncle left it the night before when they went to dinner and a late night movie.

"Boy, come here, and make me breakfast" ordered Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

"That's all?" said Harry quietly so only he could hear.

Grudgingly he dragged his feet over to the stove and began his usual routine of making eggs and bacon for his relatives. The news was on in the other room like usual. Harry glanced at the television and saw the face of his g-dfather.

"_The mass murderer that escaped from jail almost 3 years ago has been claimed dead"_

He rounded on Harry with a maniacal grin on his face. "So, boy, it looks like your good-for-nothing g-dfather isn't here for you anymore. Then again, would he ever make a decent g-dfather anyway?"

Harry tried to keep his cool, but it was very hard due to the fact that Uncle Vernon was still rambling on about Sirius. "MY good-for-nothing g-dfather? Look at your own son! It looks like he could barely hold himself up, let alone walk around!" Harry yelled as he glanced over to Dudley who was watching television with his eyes glued to the screen as he stuffed his face with bacon. Harry angrily walked over to the fireplace, and knocked down own of Dudley's most prized wrestling trophies.

"and these trophies, how do you think he gets them, well I'll tell you, he beats up little kids every day" Harry retorted, getting back at Uncle Vernon for saying crap about Sirius.

At this comment, Dudley stopped chewing and stared at Harry with a strangled look on his face. Harry sprinted up the stairs breathing heavily, before Vernon had a chance to kill him. He started throwing his things in his trunk as fast as he could, when he heard Vernon shout, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT DUDLEY! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT WRETCHED SCHOOL OF YOURS EVER AGAIN!" he paused and started again, "AND NO FOOD FOR YOU!" He could hear Uncle Vernon come up the stairs to Harry's room. Too furious to say anything else, Uncle Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face, locked it, and stormed down the stairs muttering something about "criminals".

Harry flopped down onto his bed. _Great, just great, _thought Harry. _How am I ever going to survive like this? _The first thought he had was to fly away on his broomstick, but that would probably be considered magic, and he may be expelled for that. Then he remembered the knight bus. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. He quickly threw the little stuff he had left into his trunk, and shut it. He let Hedwig fly away to the Burrow so that he would not have to carry an owl, which would have looked very awkward. Harry wrote a short note telling Ron his plans and not to worry. He tried to open his door, but found it locked. He had no other choice, he opened the window and a cold rush of air flew in. _Oh, isn't this gonna be fun?"_ thought Harry as he picked up his heavy truck and put it on the windowsill. He got the trunk and jumped with it all the way down towards Aunt Petunia's prized garden. He felt a sharp pain in his foot, and when he looked down he saw that his ankle was bent out of shape. Harry's original plan was to walk to the park so that the Dursleys wouldn't see him leave, but when he tried to get up, him ankle soared with pain and gave out. Harry opened his trunk to look for his wand. He found underneath all his spell books and held it up for the Knight Bus, and nothing happened.

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is our 1st fanfic, and we know that it is really bad, but please give suggestions on ways to improve. Don't worry there is MORE TO COME! (A lot more) We have most of the story plan lines out, but ideas are always welcome!**

**PRESS THE**

**PURPLISH/BLUE**

**BUTTON**

**DOWN THERE! **


End file.
